someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
I'll Never Be the Same
I feel so alone, in this darkness. But… I feel a sense that this’ll end. I open my eyes, and the darkness ends. I have tunnel vision. I try to look down, but I couldn't see anything... my neck felt as if it was in some kind of brace. But what I do see... my ribs show through torn skin. The tunnel vision subsides and I see where I am. I’m on my trainer’s bed, which is covered in blood. The holes in my skin were still bleeding. My trainer’s away, so I try and move my front right paw. I can’t… That leg’s in a cast, so I know that I shouldn’t move it. I tilt my head awkwardly to the side… It burns, though. Now I can see a little clearer what’s around me and what stance I’m stuck in. I’m lying on my back, my left-front paw trying to hold onto something. I move my left leg stiffly beside me, and then see… A plushie of an Umbreon? I don’t know anymore… My left ear flicks to my pain. But… this pain feels pleasurable. Instead of trying to find out why, I begin to nod off. I keep myself awake until my trainer walks through the door. “Shade, you’re awake!” My trainer says in an oddly crackling voice. He wasn’t normally like this. Was he making sure… I stayed alive? “Fuck, I thought you were dead…” My trainer has always been worried about me after what happened with his Flareon. That Flareon… She died from trying to protect me and my trainer. I was still quite young, an Eevee at the time. Ugh, where am I going with this? I couldn’t move my mouth at all. My jaw started to become numb and horrible… So I just tilted my head backwards. Okay, it’s beginning to hurt… Where am I… No…. Ahh… AAH! It huurts! Whyyy?! I black out after thinking all that. When I do, I hear a very loud snap. Was that… My neck? While I’m unconscious, I hear a loud screeching noise. It gets higher and louder gradually. I wake up. I find I’m covered in a reddish, gooey liquid. I see small wounds but the more I look, the more the pattern of wounds looks like… a Sylveon’s face?! That couldn’t be right. Did my trainer gain a Sylveon while I was sleeping? I don’t know, but I want to. I try to get up, but again, my leg and neck stop me from moving. Damn braces. Well, fuck, I’m stuck here. So now I don’t know how to get out of here. If I try, I know I’ll fail. So, I just sit tight. One week later I finally get this damn cast off. When my trainer leaves the room, I jump down from his bed awkwardly. It’s painful to jump off, but I had to do it or I’d have had to fall off. My neck brace is gone too, so I could move better. I hide in the closet and wait for my trainer to come back. I sit there for hours and hours, and then he opens the door. He seems shocked that I’m not there, but then he seems to realize that I had healed some. So he shrugs it off and puts on the clean sheets. Then I see something slip through the door. That thing.. is it a Sylveon or no? I don’t know… but it looks as if it wants to open the door to the closet, so I go further into it. The door opens. I slip out very quickly, and dash under the bed. My rings glow. That doesn’t help my situation. When I see the Sylveon get closer, and crouch down to see me, I get scared. I look around and see that it got dark. He was sleeping. The Sylveon crawls under the bed, with a sickening grin on it’s face. I look away, but it pulls my head toward it. It forces me to look at its sickening grin. “I’m afraid you’ve been replaced~” It laughs at me. I lash out at it but my paw is caught. I feel I’m doomed as it shoves the knife-like bow into my chest. I black out after that, so I can’t remember what else happens. The next thing I consciously see was it standing over me. I slash at it but it doesn’t work too well, and the next thing I know, I’m thrown out, through the window, and the window shatters and I fall from four stories up. I land in a bush, and hide out there for the night. I wake up, in some sort of rush even though my legs aren’t moving. Is my trainer doing this, or am I? What’s happening with all this? If I can’t figure out… I don’t know what’ll happen. All I know is that my rear legs hurt like the flames of Hell got onto them. I wake up from that dream, and face reality. I’ve been replaced. I’m completely worthless now… so I run. I run until I reach a Pokémon Center, to try and get my wounds healed, but they decline me because I don’t have a trainer with me. Assholes. I try to get in multiple times, but all times I tried, failed. So I run out, small droplets of tears streaming down my face. My head burns but I run, trying to find a sanctuary. Then my trainer sees me, and thinks I’m wild. So it’s a battle. The first thing he sends out? Jolteon. Piece of cake, just hit it with a Payback. Next thing, Flareon. Same difference, just that it doesn’t get a hit on me. The next thing is a Leafeon. Not tough, it's 18 levels lower than my 46. I then see his Espeon come out. Piece of cake, just use Payback. The second to last thing is his Vaporeon. I one-shot it. But his last Pokemon is that Sylveon. I used to be in that slot… so I strike out at it. It loses half its health. It strikes out at me, I fall. It kills itself in the process, so it forces my trainer to run to the Pokémon Center, with me, then he tosses me out. That might be the last I see of him. He has forced me to leave, not knowing his Sylveon threw me out, just hours before. I’m still covered in cuts and slashes from the window, and I limp to the forest, find a small cavern that nobody’s taken up, and fall asleep. I wake up early dawn, and begin to sulk. 47 trainers. All 47 have replaced me with someone else. But this one hurts the most, because I'm... I'm.... dying... at least with the others I wasn't in grave condition. AUTHOR'S NOTE! This is a very short Pasta, but it works here, as I couldn't go into much detail. I hope you like the quality, this, against what you may believe took... a long time. I'm a newer writer, as you'll tell. But I hope this isn't that bad of a read. The Unknown Afterlife (talk) 07:54, January 13, 2014 (UTC) GIGANTIC UPDATE! I will be rewriting this pasta from start to finish, and it will be far more emotional, longer, and will be for a year here! Hugs and kisses! ~~~~ Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Pokemon Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game